


Night Shift

by Reiluna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Depressed Uchiha Sasuke, Doctor Sasuke, M/M, Mention of blood, Nurse Naruto, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiluna/pseuds/Reiluna
Summary: “Who’s on duty?”, he asked, noting some reminders.„The new one!“, his late shift coworker said with a blush as if she had waited for that question specifically.She leaned forward a little bit with a mischievous glance in her eyes.„He’s like totally hot. A little arrogant though.“
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Night Shift

Night shift

-

9:30pm

-

Naruto stepped out of his car into the fresh autumn air of the night. The lights of the clinic shone down on the very few cars in the deserted parking lot. One could clearly tell which belonged to the nurses and which ones to the doctors. Right next to his old Suzuki there was an especially pricey looking Tesla.

He checked his backpack one last time but he had everything he needed. Loads of Cup Ramen, the graphic novel he wanted to finish and some Mate. He certainly wasn’t the black coffee type of guy. It was his first night shift in a while and he knew his body was going to struggle with staying awake.

As he walked up to the small employee´s entrance he checked his phone. Kiba and Choji were having a huge discussion in the group chat about which snacks to bring for tonight’s Mario Kart session at Lee´s Place. 

Naruto told them to shut the fuck up and not rub it into him, who couldn’t be there. Also in his opinion they should just go for instant ramen. That triggered another flood of messages.

So the blonde still grinned a little when he typed in the code for the changing room. He stripped out of his sweatpants and Hoodie. Ain’t nobody got time for tight clothes after night shifts. 

He put on his white pants, a navy blue scrub and stepped into his trustworthy Birkenstock’s. He frowned a little as he realised that he wore his bright orange socks with the little foxes on them underneath but whatever. 

At last he checked his reflection in the tiny mirror, big blue eyes staring back at him. The blonde mess that was his hair contrasted heavily with his dark scrub and tan skin. He attempted to tame it a little by brushing his hands through it but it didn’t really make a difference. 

-

10pm

-

Naruto drowned his first bottle of Mate during handover, scribbling down some notes on his patient list.

“Who’s on duty?”, he asked, noting down some reminders.

„The new one!“, his late shift coworker said with a blush as if she had waited for that question specifically. 

She leaned forward a little bit with a mischievous glance in her eyes. 

„He’s like totally hot. A little arrogant though.“

Naruto chuckled at that. 

„I’m hoping for a calm night anyway. Not in the mood for arrogant Junior doctors really.“

-

12pm

-

After he’d done his first check up round Naruto prepared himself his first cup noodles for the night. He rolled towards the computer screen in his desk chair while slurping a big badge of noodles. He’d have to check on a few patients a little more but the rest was quite stable. 

He let his head fall back, drowning the rest of the broth in one big gulp. Then he heard someone clearing their throat very close by. So he looked up dumbfounded into a not so familiar face.

„Uchiha Sasuke.“, that very face said, offering him a hand. The friendly gesture did not reach his face though. Sasuke's eyes were pitch black and very serious. Anyhow Naruto reached out for his pale hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

„Naruto.“, he said, quickly licking his lips to remove some of the leftover broth. „You’re pretty new right? Haven’t seen you around before.“ The nurse stood up awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

„Actually I wanted to check in with you real quick. I like to be prepared for possible or foreseeable emergencies so please let me know if there’s any concern you have.“, Sasuke answered smoothly while looking down onto his sheets.

Okay, Naruto thought, so you’re too cool and professional for small talk. I’ll give you professional. 

„So uh.. Takada-san in room 16 has been a little high in pressure due to his blood transfusion so I have been checking in on him hourly …“, he began while eyeing Sasuke who was writing down the information neatly. 

He played cool but obviously had huge respect for being on duty. That guy wanted to be prepared. The doctor couldn’t be much older than Naruto though his aura didn’t really seem adolescent somehow… 

Sasuke wore a blue scrub with a grey turtleneck underneath and matching blue pants. It looked totally good on him complementing his lean figure. His shoulder length black hair was tied into a loose knot at the back of his head though a few strands were already escaping.

„Maybe you could prescribe a sleeping pill upon need for Umeda-san in Room 9 …“, he continued.

Naruto found himself checking out the others' facial features involuntarily. That jawline really was something else not to speak of those piercing eyes. That guy easily could’ve been in a catalogue…

Then those very eyes met his, an eyebrow raised slightly. 

„Was that it for the moment?“, Sasuke asked.

„Most definitely.“, Naruto answered, returning the look.

Sasuke wordlessly sat down besides Naruto to type in some prescriptions on the computer. Naruto quickly removed his cup ramen, walking towards the staff room.

“You want some coffee?”, he said into Sasuke's direction. “We have our own machine so it’s actually drinkable.”

It was quiet for a moment. 

“Black please.”, Sasuke then said. 

“Thought so.”, Naruto answered a little later, placing the steaming cup in front of him. 

Sasuke looked up at that eyeing him with a slight frown for a moment. Naruto returned that look with a smirk.

“I’m gonna prepare some Infusions. Let me know if you need anything.”

With that he was gone exhaling slowly. He had definitely been flirting a little right now. It hadn’t been too obvious right? Sasuke hadn’t picked up on it but he didn’t seem uncomfortable either right?

-

0:30am

-

Naruto immediately registered the lean guy standing in the doorframe of the medication room. Though he kept his eyes fixed on the antibiotic he was currently dissolving in a bottle of NaCl. He didn’t want to seem too interested. At least he wanted to try not to. Sasuke definitely was his type.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Sasuke was silently watching the blonde man working on the IV’s. Naruto tried to keep his movements neat, pinching a needle through the opening of a Ringer Acetate bottle. As the tension became unbearable, he finally turned around, eyeing Sasuke with raised eyebrows.

The junior doctor opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the loud ringing of his phone. He accepted the call, listening carefully for long seconds.

“How’s the oxygen saturation?”, he then said. Nodded. “I’ll be there ASAP.” 

He declined the call looking at Naruto again. 

“I guess I’ll see you around .. call me if you need anything.”

“Sure..”, Naruto said dumbfounded.

Then Sasuke was gone.

-

2:30am

-

Naruto had been working through his night like he always did. After he finished the IV’s he had placed the pills for the morning and locked everything away securely. 

The cabinets were refilled, the meds prepared ... he had been really fast tonight. Maybe because there hadn’t been an emergency. Maybe because he looked up everytime he heard the door of his station open to see who it was ...

Maybe because he internally wanted to have time if Sasuke showed up again and then offer him coffee. He smiled at his own thoughts. It had been some time since he had a crush on someone so fast. 

Dude calm down, he told himself, he’s most likely an asshole so why even bother?

Maybe it was because he couldn’t remember feeling that excited around someone for no reason since his teenage years.

-

2:45am

-

A little later he quietly entered Room 1 to check on his patients for the second time that night. The grandma in the front was snoring loudly. Naruto decided to let her sleep as he gently adjusted her oxygen glasses a little. 

The lady in the back was awake it seemed as her eyes were on him weakly blinking a few times. She seemed tired. She had only been admitted the afternoon before so he didn’t know too much about her yet.

“How are you feeling?”, he whispered, leaning forward a little. He gently placed his palm on her forehead. Her temperature felt normal.

“So .. a little ..”, she mumbled “weak..”.  
A second later it seemed like her eyes turned backwards. Then it sounded like a burp was emerging from her stomach. 

“Are you feeling sick?”, Naruto asked quickly, already searching for a vomit bag in the nightstand. 

“Yes..?”

As he turned around to her again blood was escaping the corners of her mouth. It was rather dark and as soon as Naruto placed the bag in front of her mouth a flood of blood spilled into it. 

With his free hand he fumbled for the phone in his pocket, dialing the doctor’s number. 

Sasuke took the call immediately.

Another flood of blood escaped her mouth.

“What happened?”, his tone was calm but attentive.

“Kagura-san room 1, bloody vomit. Definitely venous but no hematemesis. She’s conscious and responsive.”

“2 minutes.”, Sasuke said, then declined.

“The doctor will be here any minute and I’m staying with you.”, he said gently, placing a hand on her hair. “You’re in good hands.”

She looked at him wide eyed and nodded, then had to purge again. Naruto took a paper towel, dabbing the blood from where it stained her chin and neck.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke was standing behind him. 

“Show me.”, he said bluntly. 

Since Kagura-san seemed fine for the moment Naruto took the bag and showed the content to the other man. 

“Esophageal varices.”, Sasuke said hoarsely. He seemed pale all of a sudden and his grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened a little as if he had trouble standing straight.

Naruto breathed in deeply. He had already assumed that. He then looked at Sasuke. Why wasn’t he saying anything? He seemed like he was frozen. So Naruto made a decision himself.

“Intensive care. We’re gonna bring her there right now.”, Naruto said. „Sasuke?“

„Y..Yes.“, the doctor finally said, clearing his throat. 

-

3:15am 

-

They left the intensive care unit together, neither of them saying a word. Kagura-san was stable, they had stopped the bleeding. There was nothing more they could do for her for now. Naruto had called the background nurse to look over his station for the moment. 

Sasuke hadn’t really seemed .. steady so Naruto hadn’t wanted to leave him alone with the intensive care nurses really. But now the patient was taken care of and there was a huge elephant in the room. Sasuke had basically been unable to act when he saw Kagura-sans state.

Naruto side-eyed him carefully. Sasuke was looking at his feet while walking his fists tightly clenched. Naruto wondered what exactly was going through his head right now. When they reached Station 3 again Naruto stopped, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

„So ... I guess you’ll have some documenting to do.“

Sasuke rather looked at him earnestly. 

„Thank you… Naruto.“

-

4:30am 

-

Ultimately Naruto had finished his round, checking in on all the patients, helping a few that were already up to the bathroom. So he sat down again, his feet on the counter, slurping his second cup of ramen. 

He started absentmindedly scrolling through Instagram when he heard something like a „Tse.“, sound besides him. 

Sasuke was standing there like nothing had happened, a tiny smirk on his lips. Naruto nearly choked on his noodles. 

„Oi!“, he complained „You almost scared me to death!“ In a dramatic pose he put both hands on his chest.

„Hn.“, Sasuke chuckled. „You said I could help myself if I needed acceptable coffee.“

Naruto felt a little warm. Emergency situations always had a cold and sharp vibe. It felt good to joke around afterwards. It was necessary even to pursue this job for a long time he felt like. So he thankfully went along with the conversation.

„It ain’t just acceptable teme, be thankful that I even allow you in there!“

„Sorry, I forgot that you were the actual gourmet in here.“, Sasuke stated, eyeing his 7/11 cup ramen.

They looked at each other for a few seconds both trying hard to suppress a grin.

„There’s a sofa in there too. You can rest for a moment if you want to.“, Naruto said, almost a little shy now. 

Shy because he knew it was dumb. There was an entire room with a bed for the doctors on 24-hour-duty so why would Sasuke even bother with the damned couch in their staff room.

Sasuke just nodded shortly disappearing through the door. Naruto shut his eyes tightly. Stop fucking flirting with him dude!

So he kept eating his noodles. Sent dumb, sleep deprived texts to the group chat (apparently the Mario Kart evening was still going strong) and ultimately wondered why Sasuke still hadn’t left the staff room again.

-

5am

-

As Naruto entered the room he spotted Sasuke on the couch sleeping peacefully. It seemed like he hadn’t intended to though; still being in a sitting position, a half finished cup of coffee in front of him. Who fell asleep while drinking coffee though?

Sasuke's arms were crossed in front of his chest and his face seemed reluctant somehow as if he was arguing with someone in his dreams. It was kind of cute. Naruto couldn’t help but place his sweater on the sleeping man smiling to himself a little. Who would’ve thought his night shift would turn out like this?

With that sudden flood of confidence he scribbled his phone number and a tiny swirl on a scrap of paper and carefully tucked it into the chest pocket of Sasuke's scrub. Whatever, he thought, worst case is he‘ll think I'm weird so what’s new.

-

5:30am

-

Naruto had almost finished his graphic novel when Sasuke eventually woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, seeming a bit confused when he spotted the blonde sitting at the table in the middle of the room. Then the doctor stood up nervously eyeing his watch.

„Don’t worry.“, Naruto smiled. „Would’ve woken you before the early shift arrives..“

Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly, absentmindedly grabbing the hoodie from the couch as if it was his. 

„Thanks. I’ll better get going then.“, he mumbled, being out of the door a glimpse of an eye later. He had taken Naruto's Hoodie with him.

Though Naruto had chosen not to comment on that.

-

6:30am

-

Naruto left the Hospital eyeing the orange sky that welcomed the new day. He yawned, knowing he wouldn’t last until evening. Might as well take a nap, he thought smiling to himself a little, doesn’t matter if I think or dream of him anyway.

—————————————————————

Unknown Number: Accidentally took your Hoodie. I’ll put it back after my day off. -Sasuke

Naruto: never underestimate nurse gossip though. they’ll think we hooked up lol

Sasuke: so what’s the solution?

Naruto: have coffee w me? w-w

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi.

...

Sasuke: I’ll choose the place though.

...

-

Naruto had given up on trying to calm his pulse hours ago. He stepped into the ambiance Sasuke had texted him embracing the atmosphere. It was … nice. He couldn't help but feel a little surprised at the cozy and almost urban vibe the small café had. The interior was definitely vintage. It was chic but not too perfect.

Sasuke was sitting in a silky emerald chair looking like he was modelling for it. It was ridiculous. Naruto looked down at himself trying to soothe some folds in his shirt with his hands. He wore ripped jeans and worn out sneakers. They really were perfectly different. Then the blonde finally approached Sasuke sitting down on the ruby chair at the other side of the small table.

“Hey.”, the doctor said, looking up from his phone. His gaze was controlled though he couldn't hide his eyes curiously flickering over Naruto's civilian clothing once.

“Hi.”, the blonde simply replied with a smile. He couldn't really read the other and that kind of drove him crazy.

“So ... I brought your Hoodie.”, Sasuke said, placing the piece of clothing on the table. It was neatly folded. 

Naruto smiled a little as he eyed the Ramen Print. It would look pretty cute on his opponent.

“Thanks.”, he said curtly, taking it from the table. 

He then looked around a little searching for a menu or something. That was because Sasuke didn't really seem like he was interested in starting a conversation at all. Suddenly Naruto felt a little unsure about initiating this encounter at all.

Thankfully a waiter appeared at their table, asking them what they wanted to drink. Sasuke ordered Espresso and Naruto asked for Matcha Latte. When the guy disappeared, Naruto dared to look at Sasuke again. He was wearing a blue sweater, dark Jeans and brown leather shoes. It was very simple but complemented his figure so beautifully. 

Wanting to restrict himself from staring, the blonde started fidgeting with his fingers in his lap, considering if he should start a random conversation. Sasuke didn't seem to mind the silence though. He was rather looking out of the window as if he was deep in thought.

“So..”, Naruto tried.

“I…”, Sasuke said.

They both stopped looking at each other. 

“Go on.”, Naruto said quickly. “I was just rambling.”

“I wanted to thank you once more.”, the doctor said sincerely. “You reacted really well and basically handled the situation on your own while I wasn't helping at all. Or to be exact; I didn't do my job. I'm sorry. I'll do better.”

Naruto thought about how to react to that opening his mouth to say something when the waiter returned with their drinks. The blonde took the mug in his hands enjoying the warmth.

“You'll be fine.”, he then said with an encouraging smile. “Certainly you're good at what you do. Just … tell me if you … If I can … -”

“I … .”, Sasuke said, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly. He seemed tense as if he was thinking about what to say.

Then he suddenly stood up. 

“Sorry. Guess I'm pretty tired after all. I should better get going.” 

He was just grabbing his jacket when Naruto caught his wrist. 

“You don't have to explain or anything … but maybe … at least have your coffee? I´d feel a little dumb with two drinks and I kinda hate strong coffee so … ”

It took a few seconds but then, for the first time this evening, Sasuke smiled a little. 

“Why doesn't that surprise me.” 

He looked at the tan hand that was holding his wrist as if he was considering something. Naruto quickly let go nervously taking a sip of his Latte. Sasuke carefully sat down again slowly taking a sip of his coffee as well. 

“I refuse to be offended by that.”, the blonde raised his eyebrows provocatively. “People who don't enjoy sweet drinks definitely miss out on something.”

And so they were back to rambling either one of them smiling and laughing at things the other said. It was nice. 

-

Naruto was still laughing about something ridiculous Sasuke had said when they left the cafe. They came to a halt in front eyeing each other in the orange light of the small street. Their gazes were ruled by a thousand unspoken questions.

“How did you come here?”, Sasuke finally said, small puffs of air visibly following his words into the cold. It had become late and the temperature was gradually going down.

“Walked here.”, Naruto said. “I live pretty close by actually.”

“Thats nice.”, Sasuke said looking down the street with furrowed eyebrows. Small groups of friends and a few couples were walking towards the adjoining bar district mumbling, laughing. 

“I'll walk you there.”, he continued. Their eyes met for a moment before the doctor was looking away again.

Naruto felt his pulse fastening with Sasuke's words. What exactly do you want from me, he thought, where are we going with this? Though Naruto knew what he wanted. He wasn't ready to express it to the other yet. But he was more than okay with being together a little longer.

“How come you decided to go to nursing school?”, Sasuke asked him somewhere along the way looking at him curiously.

“Hm…”, Naruto thought for a moment. 

“I guess I didn't really score good enough in school to go to university. And then … I knew I wanted to work with people ... ”

Sasuke nodded shortly. “Felt like you want to give back?”

“Yeah … Didn't really know what to do with myself. There was nothing I was really good at. So I thought I might as well use my health to support those who aren’t feeling well.” 

Naruto absentmindedly grabbed his necklace. Then he stopped in front of an apartment complex. 

“We´re here by the way. Thanks for taking me ho- … “

He was shut up by the sudden feeling of Sasuke's hand against his cheek and eyes that were suddenly staring at his lips. 

“Can I … “, the dark haired man whispered, stepping so close that their noses were almost touching. 

“ … kiss you?”

Naruto felt intoxicated by the others' sudden close presence, his breath, his scent. So he said: “Oh god, yes.”, before leaning in himself closing the short distance between their mouths.

The kiss was surprisingly soft, cold lips warming up against each other. Naruto slid his hands under Sasuke's Jacket gently placing them on his hips. He couldn’t help but gasp at how good it felt. The urge to be even closer to the other man grew every second. So he leaned in even more softly exploring the others mouth with his tongue…

Suddenly Sasuke broke the kiss. He didn’t let go of the blonde though his hands still gently cupping Naruto's face.

“Do you…”, he began looking into the blue eyes of the man in front of him. “But we don’t have to…”

Naruto smiled. He hadn't expected Sasuke to be so shy all of a sudden when it came to that topic. So he closed his eyes for a moment deciding to be brutally honest with the doctor. He could now either ruin the evening or … 

“I´d like to spend the night with you.”, he said, his voice low with anticipation. “But only if you want that too.”

They shared an intense gaze for a few seconds. Naruto felt his heart beating against his chest waiting for the other to answer. 

Then the corner of Sasuke's mouth went up a little before he said: 

“I’d like that … usuratonkachi.”

-

It was quiet when they made their way upstairs though neither of them felt uncomfortable about the silence. The tension that made the air buzz in between them said enough. They felt the same about the situation they were in. It was nice.

When they arrived in Naruto's one room apartment the blonde opened one of the wooden cabinets taking out two wine glasses. His place was filled with plants and wooden mobiliar. The room was circumscribed by sloped roofs and an orange vintage lamp hanging at the highest point. Everything was warm and light. 

Wordlessly Naruto chose an off-dry red wine and poured some in their glasses. Sasuke was looking around the room curiously but not invasive. He stopped at a shelf full of vinyls taking a few out then placing them back neatly. 

Naruto felt the corners of his mouth go up when he heard the first tunes of Frank Ocean's blond play a little later.

“Thats a little gay.”, he said looking at Sasuke with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, sorry.”, Sasuke said, giving him a mischievous grin. “Guess there's nothing much I can do about that.”

“I can live with that.”, Naruto stated, handing the other a glass of wine. He then sat down at the wooden table eyeing Sasuke while he took a sip. The dark haired man returned the look. It didn't seem like he saw the need to do more talking.

“So are you from here or did you come here for your approbation?”, the blonde proceeded.

“No, I was born here.” Sasuke was looking out of one of the sloping windows watching the few stars that shone through the smog of the city. “Went away for a bit after my parents died.”

Naruto swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say so he chose to remain silent.

“I met some people that were no good but apparently neither was I.” A painful smile graced his lips. “You could say I was throwing a tantrum ... I returned because my brother became very sick. He had tried to hide it from me apparently.” 

“When he passed... “, he put his arms around his torso. “I decided to get my shit together and study.”

It was silent for some long moments, both of them trying to process what just happened. 

Eventually Naruto stood up slowly walking towards the other. Sasuke didn't move. So he very gently hugged him from behind closely paying attention to his reaction.

At first he didn't seem to respond but soon it felt like his body was relieving some of the tension it had been holding.

-

They had been standing like that for a moment when White Ferrari started playing. 

“That´s definitely a little gay now.”, Sasuke finally said, even chuckling a little. He placed his glass on a drawer and turned around so that he was directly facing Naruto. 

“Kiss me.”, he then whispered.

This time it was Sasuke himself who leaned in tightly pressing his lips onto Naruto’s kissing him intensely. It felt like they were dreaming when they moved towards the bed. Naruto was breathless already when he fell onto the mattress. 

He barely had time to breathe in before he felt Sasuke's lips on his again. With trembling hands he gripped the hair at the back of the other's neck wanting to be even closer.

He shivered when he felt the others hands touching the skin under his shirt. Then Sasuke´s fingers tightly gripped the hem of his shirt, taking it off in one fast movement. He had the blonde gasping loudly when he gently started kissing his belly. 

Naruto had to suppress a moan when Sasuke's fingers started fumbling with the zipper of his pants. His mind was beyond the point of giving a shit about what they were going to do.

So he let Sasuke take off his clothes knowing he was a little hard already. He couldn’t help but stare at the other man taking off his own shirt, carelessly tossing it to the side. Sasuke was rather thin and quite pale. Naruto thought he was a very beautiful man.

They shared an intense gaze filled with lust. Naruto sat up slowly as he laid his arms around the other man again and pulled him in tightly. His mouth found Sasuke's neck, his collarbones, his jaw. 

„Tell me what you want“, he whispered against his skin. „I want to make you feel good.“

A very needy moan escaped Sasuke's mouth at that driving Naruto insane. So he turned the other around and pressed him into the mattress. He got rid of his Jeans before placing slow but wet kisses onto his lower belly. 

It seemed like Sasuke had a hard time staying quiet and Naruto found himself being completely turned on by that. So without thinking about it really he pulled down the others underwear completely and took him into his mouth.

The sound of Sasuke's breathing and Naruto's mouth on him were filling the silence of the night. They were moving slow. Nobody felt a need to rush things as this felt too good, felt too major. Soon Sasuke´s hands found his hair gripping it softly, caressing him. It made Naruto close his eyes, humming contentedly.

A little later he withdrew his lips as he felt Sasuke sitting up a little. His eyes were barely opened though his gaze was strong. 

“Come here…”, he mumbled breathing heavily. His hand found Naruto's nape as they got closer again. Their faces were just inches away from each other as Naruto drowned in those dark eyes. 

“I uhm … “, Sasuke whispered looking down. Maybe he was even blushing a little. His other hand was carefully moving down Naruto's belly. Then the blonde felt shy fingers touching him down there, “If you want to … you could ... “

Then their gazes locked again. 

“You could top me.” 

They lasted no longer than a few quick heartbeats before they were kissing again. Naruto was smiling into it being rather surprised. It had been a while for him … 

“I´d like that... “, he mumbled as he slowly leaned away a little aiming for the nightstand.

Naruto covered his fingers with lubricant feeling nervous all of a sudden. When he looked back at his lover, he stopped breathing for a moment wanting to take in that picture and save it. Sasuke had his knees drawn up just a little bit, his legs parted just a little bit … 

He gently leaned over Sasuke and started to kiss his neck again before sliding in a first finger. Sasuke's breath fastened with anticipation. 

“More … “, he whispered and Naruto couldn’t help but softly moan at that.

So they went on with it, Sasuke holding on to Naruto's back, his fingers cringing into the other's skin a little more with every movement. Naruto kept placing kisses all over Sasuke's jaw and neck and chest and hell yeah he could be doing just this all night … 

He only stopped gently fingering him when Sasuke called his name again. 

“I’m good.”, he breathed. “want you now .. want you to .. “

It didn’t take Naruto long to grab a condom and prepare himself for his lover. Though before he made a move he leaned forward again whispering right against the others ear: “.. fuck .. you?”

Sasukes moan made him lose the last bit of self control he had left at that point. So he slowly but steadily slid in watching the other man breathing in and out while gripping into some sheets. It really had been some time. He waited a few moments for both of them to adjust trying to calm his pulse a little.

Then he moved. Everything was skin and hands and lips and touch. They couldn't get any closer. Because the feeling of making each other feel good, the feeling of mutual pleasure instead of one-sided satisfaction was so intimate.

It was other-worldly.

-

Sasuke couldn't recall falling asleep as he opened his eyes the next morning. He felt warm linen on his bare skin. White winter sun shone down on the bed through the sloping window above. Carefully he moved his head to the side staring at Naruto who was fast asleep right next to him. Everything was warmth and light and Naruto was skin and he was beautiful.

Something was different though. Sasuke was used to feeling uncomfortable waking up in his lover's beds. He was used to getting up fast but quietly. Used to leaving the same night or early in the morning. So very used to the unpleasant rush of adrenaline originating from the anxiety he felt about growing attached to someone.

Oh, solitude, my home, he thought. You’ve taken good care of me. Being close to nobody but yourself meant not having to fear losing anybody … but yourself. Maybe, he thought, maybe it’s time.

So he moved closer to the other body. Let himself drown in the others warm embrace closing his eyes once again. The rush of adrenaline he felt in that moment was … pleasant. 

He smiled a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. You can eave kudos if you did :)  
> \- Love, Reiluna


End file.
